


Promises

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Foe Yay, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One-Sided Attraction, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Callisto enjoys crossing swords with Xena.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> If they had dicks this would absolutely be a euphemism.

The clash of their swords was deafening. Callisto could see the fury in Xena’s bright blue eyes – so different from her own brown ones – even as the rest of her appeared calm. Both women hid their dark emotions under a façade as they fought. Xena wanted to kill her. Well, Callisto thought with a giggle, the feeling was mutual.

They knew each other too well by now. It took minimal effort for her to block each of Xena’s thrusts, and Xena in turn seemed to predict her every move and counteract. They were matched in both strength and skill and, as usual, the battle went on with neither gaining the upper hand.

Callisto stared into her enemy’s eyes, grinning as their blades met once again. “I’ll never get tired of how you handle a sword. We should meet like this more often.”

Xena’s jaw tightened. “It ends with you getting buried under a rockfall,” she pointed out.

“Mm,” Callisto hummed. “You know, someday it’ll be your little Gabrielle that I fight.”

With a sharp cry, Xena swung at Callisto, who blocked it. For a few seconds, they tried anew to wound the other, throwing their full strength into their respective blows. Callisto chuckled at the rage on Xena’s face. Hitting her sore spots was far too much fun.

“Of course, she’ll die before she lands a hit on me.”

Xena’s face grew stormy. Her voice was dark and dangerous as she said, “Not if I kill you first. And I will.”

Callisto cocked her head, amused at first. Then her eyes widened as a tightness blossomed between her legs. Her reaction to the threat was sick, but it was Xena’s fault for making her like this in the first place. If not for Xena, she wouldn’t have these dark fantasies and obsessions about her. If not for Xena, Callisto would want to live.

“Is that a promise, dear?” she asked, reaching out and caressing Xena’s cheek. The skin was smoother than expected, and she wondered what it would be like to touch the rest of Xena’s skin. Would it feel better than stabbing her through the heart? Callisto wanted to do both.

Xena responded by resuming their duel with renewed passion. Yes, her sword answered. It was a promise.


End file.
